


Bonded to a Stranger

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DARK!!, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: The events leading up to Tainted by HeatBe Warned..... major Non-con Rape!!!Jim unexpectedly goes into heat, an unlikely Alpha comes to his time of need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> making another note, just in case the other warnings weren't clear. 
> 
> MAJOR RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Jim woke to the intense cramping, a low moan being pulled from his body as the sweat started to pour off him, grumbling as he kicked the sheets off him, but that was the extent of what he could do as the cramping intensified, making him cry as slick ran down his legs.

I was supposed to have a week, Jim couldn't think past that as he whined, rutting against the bed, seeking friction to quench the need the heats always brought. His body betrayed him as he sighed, his heat coming early messed things up, he wasn't prepared.

Jim forced two fingers inside himself, knowing full well that the fingers would do nothing to help, he needed a knot, but being unbonded meant going to an Alpha house. Sweat rolling off him in buckets as he tried desperately to satisfy his lust without having to resort to that. 

\--------

Sherlock was caught off guard by the honey and mango scent, that made his mouth water, following his nose. Sherlock stopped when the smell hit him like a hammer, he had not even realized his feet had moved, but he was now in an apartment building on the third floor. 

An Omega was in heat. Sherlock turned the handle, only to find the barrier locked, he forced the door handle to get in. The smell of slick, desperation and Omega making his mind fuzzy as he entered the flat. 

Jim was too caught up in trying to capture the pleasure his body was craving, the blood pounding in his ears, panting as he worked his fingers. Jim whined, a low keening coming from his throat as he pulled his fingers free, rutting harder against the bed.

Sherlock moved to the desperate Omega, rational thought leaving him as he pinned the Omega to the sweat drenched bed. The scents only managing to increase his arousal. 

Jim panted and writhed under the strong body that suddenly appeared above him. Jim tried to speak, but his voice was cut off by a cry of pleasure as the person suddenly ground down. Jim moaned unabashedly, the pleasure making his toes curl.

Sherlock felt a sense of pride as he moved down the smaller body, touching every inch of flesh he could reach, his cock hardened as he entered the warm, willing body. The slick making it easy to enter and stretch the Omega.

Jim wriggled, wanting to get away from the stranger, but compelled to grind down as his heat was being satisfied by an Alpha. A cry of frustration filling the flat, his body well beyond words as he suddenly felt cold as the Alpha left.

Sherlock stood, his own body resisting the two seconds it took to strip out of his clothes and settle between the twitching legs of the frantic Omega.

Jim moaned loudly, shivers passing through him as they connected, his slick channel making it easy for the Alpha. 

Sherlock growled as he plunged into the Omega, the heat making him grunt as he began a frantic pace, rolling his hips, moving to place one hand by the Omega's head for balance, holding his hip with the other. 

Thoughts of leaving flew out of Jim's head, his hands moving to hold onto the Alpha's side, thrusting up to meet the thrusts, sighing as he gave himself over to the pleasure that this man was giving him. His hands turning into claws as his nails dug into the skin beneath his hands, the pain/pleasure combination making him cry out almost with every thrust. 

Sherlock didn't last loong, not with all the sweet noises that the Omega was making, his... The knot forming, it took several hard thrusts to get it inside the pliant man beneath him. 

Jim whimpered, the knotting hurt, it felt like he was being ripped in two. "N-no..."

Sherlock leaned down, scenting the Omega, licking the tears that were falling. "Mine."

Jim couldn't move, his body tensed from the intense pain of the knot. He wanted to fight this, bonding wasn't supposed to be this way... 

Sherlock licked down the Omega's shoulder, finding the spot to bond, biting down until he tasted blood. Another bolt of arousal shooting through him, his mate forever.

Jim thrashed, fighting as hard as his body would allow, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, he wanted roses and wine, he wanted to be loved... NO! Jim pushed against the Alpha. "Let go!"

Sherlock growled possessively as he unlatched. "Mine."

Jim felt the heat in his belly, but it was dampened by the fact that he had just bonded.... to a stranger. 

Sherlock moved to kiss the Omega. "My sweet, don't fight something that will be good for you."

Jim flinched away from the lips that were seeking his, three more days of this... three days of unguarded lust, what made it worse was he had bonded... 

Sherlock stroked the black hair from out of the Omega's face, already telling the scent was changing, his flaccid cock slipping from the body beneath him."You're going to have my pup."

Jim lashed out to bite the hand that was touching him, I will fight this, I will not believe his lies, even as his body ached to be filled, he didn't want this, he didn't want to bond. An Alpha wasn't in the cards for him, even as he denied all this a low moan was pulled out of him as he was pinned to the bed. 

Sherlock leaned down, nibbling the Omega's ear. "You want more."

no, no, no... I will not give in, I bonded with this bastard. A high pitched whine coming out as the Alpha attacked the fresh bond mark.

Sherlock didn't stop until the Omega was purring, moving to nibble and suck the pouty lips as he entered him, slowly to savor the feeling. 

Jim bit down hard, I don't care, I don't want this, I'll deny it. Why did I have to go into heat? He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, not noticing he had started crying. Seb. please...

He silently prayed over and over for the Beta to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim had spaced out, he had been doing that lately, every time that Alpha came near him in the last five hours, it felt longer than half a day. He just wanted to be alone, unlike what his body wanted which was to be full all the time. He stood on shaky legs, surprised to find his flat quiet as he walked to the kitchen.

He came back to the living room with a glass of water, sitting down. For once the silence was welcoming...

"I didn't know you were still here."

Sherlock looked up from his spot on the couch. "Three more days of heat, plus you'll get used to my presence. Names Sherlock, by the way."

"You can leave any time." Jim stood, his hand tightening at his side.

"Actually, you don't want that." Sherlock scented the air, lust, Omega, frustration, and surprisingly anger. 

"Stop smelling me! Get out of my flat!" Jim moved to the couch, pouring what was left in his glass on the still lounging Alpha. 

Sherlock was up from the couch in a flash, he didn't care if the Omega didn't like him, that bond mark meant he had the authority here. "If you didn't want an Alpha, why go into heat, as I've studied there are ways to stop it, now you'll change your tone or I'll find a better use for your mouth." 

Jim tensed, you want a better use, I'll bite your finger off. "You stumbled- no you broke in to get to me. So you, Mr. Alpha can just get out. I can handle it now, no longer needing of your assistance."

Sherock walked over to the Omega. "You still have yet to tell me, who is the name of my bonded Mate?"

Jim didn't dignify that with a response, setting the glass down on the table, turning to walk back to the bedroom, he had a phone call to make. "Piss off."

Sherlock stripped his shirt, the fabric falling to the couch. Before following his Omega. "Not gonna work, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that, now leave me alone I have a rather important phone call to make." Jim pushed the number for Sebastian, leaning against the wall, rubbing between his eyes, God, this Alpha.... 

Sherlock leaned against the doorframe. "Well you haven't given me anything else to call you, that means I get to come up with a whole plethora of pet names, Omega."

Jim pushed away from the wall, even as he heard the phone ringing. "Out." 

Sherlock wasn't dettered when he got the door to the face, but he'd stay, his little Fire cracker was worth it.

Jim sighed, a sense of relief flooding him as he heard that deep voice on the other end.

"It's the middle of the night, what's wrong." Sebastian answered, sitting up in bed, it was never too late for his Jimmy, but late calls meant trouble.

Oh of course he knows me. "Sebastian, could you come over here? I would rather explain in person, since my energy at the moment is not just going to stay in one room."

He wants to pace. Sebastian stood, grabbing his jeans. "I'll be there in ten, just don't break anything."

Jim hung up the phone.....okay, I can make ten minutes. He took a calming breathe, before openning the door.

Sherlock pushed Jim against the wall, not giving him a chance to leave the bedroom, kissing him, pulling back to nip at his neck. "Who was on the phone, Honey bee?"

Jim groaned, oh that's the worst one. He pushed against Sherlock, trying to get away, letting his heat take over before Sebastian got here would be bad. "Get out of here."

Sherlock growled low, in warning, pushing his body against the Omega. "Strip."

oh, that's different, Jim couldn't hide the tremors. "I'm going to have company, you can leave."

Sherlock was amazed, an Omega didn't listen to him. "You can be naked when they get here or I can make them leave."

Jim whimpered, he didn't want an Alpha, I don't want to be controlled. "Let go of me, Alpha." 

Sherlock moved away, letting his Omega up. "Then you can get naked."

Jim ignored him, going to grab a jacket, he was already going to need to explain the Alpha, no need to explain the mark. He began pacing, this was bad, he didn't want an Alpha and suddenlly he can hear that voice, it almost made him want to obey, what the hell was that? He couldn't handle an Alpha, using that damn voice or worse turning him into a mindless drone, willing to do anything... 

Just that thought made Jim want to throw up, what had he done? Why hadn't he had his pills, because he had to be stupid....stupid....stupid.... 

"Someone is at the door, shall I answer it? I doubt you deserve it, considering you have yet to follow the order." Sherlock had been watching the little show, he found it quite endearing, in an Omega way, Jim was a handful. 

"You don't control me, Asshole." Jim shot back before going to the door, his stress falling away when he saw his friend. 

Sebastian engulfed Jim in a hug, rubbing his back. "Everything will be fine, just tell me waht happened?"

"I could explain, Beta." Sherlock eyed the new man, scenting the air. 

Jim flinched, he's going to make it seem like I wanted it... 

"No, Jimmy can fill me in, he just needs some tea."

Sherlock moved to the kitchen, he had explored the flat while his Omega had been sleeping, turning the kettle on. 

Why was an Alpha here? Jimmy hated them, he stayed away from them even if that meant leaving. "wanna sit or is this a pace and yell?"

I don't know, I should know, did he feel angry? Jim didn't think so. "This is a sit down talk. I don't think I'm angry."

Sebastian didn't say anything else, grabbing a blanket and directing Jimmy to the couch. Wrapping the blanket around his friend and letting him take his time.

Jim kept his eyes on the kitchen entrance, making himself small under the blanket, pulling his legs up. stupid, I'm stupid. "My heat hit early.... H-he..-" 

Sebastian had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he didn't want to say anything, he'd be here to help. He only pulled Jimmy close, holding him until he started breathing right.

Jim wiped at his eyes, why was he crying? "I'm not weak, I am not stupid."

"Jimmy, I never said you were. I'm here for however long you need me, it seems a buffer is called for." 

"Sebby, Why are you so nice to me?" Jim shook his head, hiding against Seb. "My body wanted it, wanted the knot.. "

"Sh, sh.... I know, don't cry, if you cry again, I'm gonna cry." Sebastian hated seeing his friend like this, he could go to the kitchen and drop kick that Alpha, strength be damned. 

"I can't help it. " Jim gulped past the lump in his throat. Never or now. "It isn't just a minor thing..." 

Sebastian felt fear go through him as Jimmy pulled away and pulled his coat off. That Alpha.. I'm going to hurt him. 

"We-he...it's a bond." Jim stumbled as he pulled the blanket over his head. 

But....but... Jimmy was mine.... Sebastian didn't care if they could never bond. "That's fine. You'll always have me."

Sherlock came in carrying a tray, just this once will I do anything for a Beta. "you upset my Omega."

Jim tried to stop the tears, he couldn't make Seb cry too. Moving the blanket before speaking. "He helped me, he didn't do anything wrong, unlike you."

Sebastian picked up a tea mug, handing it to Jimmy. "Drink it, you always calm down after tea."

Jim loved the warmth that came with tea. He couldn't look at the Alpha, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

"You may not want to answer, James, but that doesn't change the fact that you are my Mate. You're going to swell with pups, if not now, then in the future." Sherlock picked up his own cup.

Sebastian reminded himself to remain calm, Jimmy was pregnant? No.. He pulled Jimmy over, hugging him. 

He knows my name... I was so careful, he must've overheard. Jim sipped his tea, it wasn't having the same effect.

Sherlock set his cup down, standing to advance on the Beta. "It's true, my Omega is pregnant. I could tell last night. His scent is already starting to change." Sherlcok made a point of scenting the air. 

"Get out!" Jim couldn't take this bastard any more, the mug flying from his hands. 

That was why I picked an older mug. "It seems we have no need for an Alpha." 

Sherlock sniffed in distaste, no way was a Beta kicking him out of his Mates house. "No."

"No? You're going to pull the Over Controlling Alpha? You don't know him. I know him." Sebastian was amazed to not hear his voice waver.

"You know him? Do you know at this moment he is sick to his stomach, almost on the verge of throwing up? Or that his heart has sped up?" Sherlock glared at the Beta.

Sebastian looked down at Jimmy. "Are you not feeling well?"

Jim nodded, his brown eyes looking up at Sebastian. "I feel upset, but I'm fine. I can throw up after he leaves."

Sherlock turned his attention to James. "Not without you, James."

I can do this.... I can do this.. Jim moved away, looking up at the Alpha. "I'm not going with you, I'm staying here. Final."

Sebastian stood up. "He needs to rest now, so if you wouldn't mind going back to your home and not calling for lets say a year? "

"You will move in with me, I will have nothing between us." Sherlock moved towaard James, if he needed to reclaim him right now he would. 

Peace is over, force it was. Sebastian moved betwen Jim and the Alpha. Grabbing the mans arm and pulling him toward the door. "I will not let you upset him agian, get out."

Sebastian pushed the man through the door into the hall. locking the door once it was closed. "Now, Jimmy, how about we take a test?"


End file.
